


Academy Girl Extend: The Milking Machine

by Pastel Comma (Regina_Hark)



Series: Academy, Board and Tentacles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breast Fucking, Consentacles, Cow Girl, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Character of Color, First Time, Fucking Machines, Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Monster Girl, Other, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Hark/pseuds/Pastel%20Comma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off her suppression aids and forced to make do with a miserable machine, Serafina Cornicello isn't expecting her last year at school to go well. Her breasts rioting. Her hormones out of control. </p><p>And it's just Serafina's rotten luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To look human in one mirror was to look more monstrous in the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another take of my Academy Girl series. Now with lesbians. 
> 
> An old draft I spiffed up. Also I've basically made an alternative universe and retconned characters. Ain't that grand?

Serafina sat with her hands in her lap, waiting alone in the nurse’s office.

She squirmed. No place for her to rest her eyes. They were everywhere, the mirrors. One on the wall. Another on the nurse’s desk. All gleaming from the sunlight, all sneering at her inhuman traits. They were like eyes, human ones, but far worse. Never blinking. Never relenting. They wanted her to look. They wanted her to see what they saw.

A monster was among them. A monster who had the nerve to wear a school skirt.

Just who did she think she was, the mirrors seemed to say, to be allowed in a human-owned institution. No. Not allowed. We separate the beast people for their own benefit! What need does she have to learn magic and history not of her own?

To home she should go! Take to the stables! Produce good milk for her human betters!

If Serafina angled herself so slightly, she could push her tan horns out of the reflected image. Tuck her brown tail under her school skirts. So she struggled. Escaping the endless hatred from one mirror to the next. It didn’t matter much. Her struggle. Her flailing. To look human in one mirror was to look more monstrous in the next.

 _And her breasts_ \- Serafina’s eyes watered and she took a breath. Blinked away the tears that try to spill.

There was nothing she could do about them.

It was that time of the month again. Amare il latte, love milk.

Serafina’s breasts were swelling, rippling under her poor bra and blouse. Her soft mounds moved of their own will. Instinctively attempting to push out and present. Wanting to be milked and milked until dry. They fought her hold, sensitive flesh pillowing up against Serafina’s crossed arms. They weren’t nice about it either. Liquid rattling around. Squishing. Squelching. A public embarrassment.

Her nipples weakly throbbed, promising soreness and pain if she didn’t use a suppression aid soon.

Not yet perked, her nubs dribbled a light and cream-thin liquid that was not quite milk just yet.

Amare il latte was a biological defense mechanism from a darker time. In the days of old when the kingdoms sealed themselves in and the lands were lawless, the bovine cattalia were forced to produce a sacred liquid to spare their lives. Milk. Love milk. Nectar that was once only given to the gods.

The unique liquid, creamy and moon-white, changed life in Surfeit.

It is true that many of tyrants used the magical properties of love milk to wage violence on all they caught. But the holy substance eventually trickled down. From the palms of dictators to the peasant folk they terrorized.

Where in such a time potions and enchantments were rare, milk was not.

A man who was on his last leg could be revived. Could live on to sire children. Then grandchildren. Then great-grandchildren. It took time. A few miserable centuries under hellish rule. But the enslaved humans reclaimed the lands by sheer numbers than the ruin-kings of old could kill.

Soon enough the humans were able to go to distant lands. Create trade routes. Even open the isolated kingdoms that turned on their own kind. But what of the bovina cattalia that made this happen? Oh. Their story is a sadder one. It would be a very, very long time before they were freed.

The master of the chain merely switched hands.

The bovina of then. Chained together. Stricken into a frenzied state by drugs and poison and worse, and well- Her people were nearly wiped out. Bred and milked to almost extinction. But that time were then. Not now. There are still plenty of bovina that go to the stables. Those of Mammelle descent for one. Cousins to the Cornicello clan that Serafina belongs to. And conditions were greatly improved.

But that isn’t how Serafina wanted to live her life.

To be worn down to the size of her breasts and the quality of milk she produced.

If she didn’t have to see herself, Serafina could have carried on. Head high. Back straight. Could have pretended that all of her unwanted parts weren’t there.

But the mirrors were there, everywhere.

Directing her eyes to the open door, Serafina looked for a distraction. Twenty-one and she was still unable to face her own reflection. Her gaze ran along the academy’s gray marble floors and royal blue arched halls. And then she saw it. Another mirror. Hanging in an oddly shaped room. The walls almost coffin-like as they curved towards the hall.

Serafina stared at it. Teeth biting hard into her lip. Could she not escape them! Smooth and a frame a sharp ivory-white, it hung from wall to floor. All the contents of the nurse’s lounge reflected in its glass.

This one was crueler than the rest. It reflected all of her.

Horns. Tail. Ginger-red hair. Inflating bust. Wide chunky hips. Even her undergarments weren’t spared, showing the lewd view under her skirts. Black thigh highs on pale olive-brown hips. White cotton panties snug on her lower lips.

Serafina twitched, cheeks pinking at what she saw.

Arousal was there as well. A damp spot prominent on the front of her panties.

Serafina fiddled with her clothing. Trying to block out the mirror’s probing sight. Little worked. She pushed the bulk of her crimson skirts between her legs. But it left the sides of her thighs bare. The implication it gave to her curved rump and rear… The morning light lingered on the waistband and hipsy cut of the undergarment. Serafina gawked at how the sunlight fell against the glass.

Giving the mirror the impression it was _leering_.

Oh, what a better look for her! It said. They all said. Mirrors. Staring. Ogling. Having at her. Just like the humans. Just like all the humans she met. Take them off. Take them all off. Show us. Show us what you really want! Monster in a skirt? What need does a bovina have for such modest clothing? Strip and lay and present. That is what a monster like you is only good for!

Serafina slammed her legs together and brought her knees onto the waiting couch.

But her panties peeked through the curve of her rounded hips, rudely clinging to her hidden slit. Why on Surfeit did she decide to wear whites today! The contrast of that against her light brown skin couldn’t be ignored. Her kept on honing in on it in the mirror. Spellbound. Entranced by the proof of her own sex. And if she could see that, anyone else could!

Thank god, it was still winter break. Any other time and the halls would have been brimming with students. A single fast-paced sea of eyes just waiting to judge her.

Serafina readjusted her posture. Smoothed down her skirts.

Good thing, Ms. Chadwick hadn’t arrived yet. She would have caught her new student acting a fool. A bovina cattalia skittish about her own body? Absurd! Insane! Serafina smiled grimly. And yet she was. She hated herself. She hated her body. She hated being along in this school. Not a single fellow cattalia or beastbane in sight. And there was nothing she could do about it. Couldn’t clip her tail and horns.  
Bind her breasts and play pretend.

But enough of these thoughts. She was here now. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Serafina sighed, tail lazily wagging. What was she here so early again? A letter or a missive would have been nice.

On the bequest of the temporary headmistress, Lydia Chadwick, she’d been asked to arrived three days before Spring Orientation. Serafina couldn’t fathom why she might have been needed to come early. Her grades were high. Tuition and board paid for the rest of the year.

This couldn’t be a disciplinary thing could it?

No student would be interested in reporting her. Serafina kept her mouth shut and let them bully her. It was easier that way.

Rumor has it that Helms Academy, the oldest school in all of Surfeit, was to be closed by the end of the year. It was the very last still open. Its historical status kept the funding flowing until power and favors decided to divert the money elsewhere.

Academies were irrelevant these days.

They only made all-rounders, students that had a balance in magic, skills and stamina. The demand these days were for specialists. Elites that could be easily categorized and regulated.

When Serafina was a child, hearing tall tales of people venturing out and fighting monster, she though she could have that too. Join a party. Live on the land. Have friends. Save people. The whole hero deal.

All that was gone now.

You only had three options if you wanted that kind of like now: Royal Army. Guilds. Freelancer. Each came with their own drawbacks. And nowadays freelancers meant future bandits. Especially considering all the ways they were taxed and charged for the right to be their own employers.

For Serafina, continuing her education at Helms was purely for the novelty now.

She’d spent too much time petitioning to be allowed in. What kind of a person would she be to leave now? A better-off person for sure. And even though her dreams had been shattered, Serafina stuck with it. What was wrong with seeing the worse decision of her life through? But Ms. Chadwick wasn’t here to be the savior of the school. People speculated she was actually here to do the opposite.

Nobody knew which drawstring she belonged to.

But everyone knew she was only here to evaluate the ancient structure and the magical relics within. The guilds wanted to buy the academy. Turn it into a hub center for their latest raid project. The aligned kingdoms of the Central Continent wanted to tear it down. Build a fort to secure their interests. That interest being to stop the guilds from committing more tax evasion.

It was, in short, a pissing contest.

Finally, Ms. Chadwick walked into the nurse’s lounge.

Early thirties and curly blonde hair in a messy peacock-like bun, the mature woman crossed the floor on blue heels and an even bluer dress. Tight on her hips, the fabric clung to every angle and line that made up her slim figure. A pair of ample and petite breast sat on her chest. The cut of the dress pushing them up on display. Serafina noted that Ms. Chadwick wasn’t professional. It seemed relaxed. Even a bit showy for the nature of this meeting.

But then again, Serafina didn’t know what they were meeting for.

With the woman’s skin a centralian white, it was hardly muted by the bright shade of blue Ms. Chadwick wore. A short woolly black cloak sat on the woman’s shoulders. Yellow fur stitched along the hood. As fast and quick Ms. Chadwick moved, her cloak’s hood seemed to move a fraction faster. Bouncing, no, twitching as if alive. No action of Ms. Chadwick could explain away.

For some reason, Serafina’s tail rose. Lashing back and forth in interest.

And for a second, an imagined second it must have been, Ms. Chadwick’s hood did the same.

“It’s the freakiest thing,” the woman said, patting her hood, “sometimes, my cloak has a mind of its own. You probably know the feeling. Fellow mammals and all.” Was that a hidden message? Cloaks. Ms. Chadwick gave her a pointed look. “I spent good money for this cloak of mine but when you have the right eyes, it doesn’t cover anything.”

A bit of western isle twang appeared in the woman’s crisp accent. Her voice dropped a level.  
“Yanno, I think cloaks are better out than in. Safer for the system, yeah?”

“No, I don’t know what you mean.” Serafina said carefully, her body at odds with her thoughts. She was relaxed. Relaxing. Her shoulders smoothing out. Her breath not hurried. Body on guard. Somehow, at peace with the human in the room. Serafina couldn’t remember a time when this was the case. Her thoughts were less and less on edge. Even her breasts had lulled. Now they simply pushed against her instead of trying to grow.

Serafina’s nose kept on twitching too.

She caught herself trying to sniff the air. A rude gesture she thought she’d beaten out of her system. There was something there, though. Weak. But there. She inhaled, annoyed that she was even sniffing to figure it out. A perfume? A scent from the wash? It was something she should be able to point out but years and years on suppression aids had diminished her bovine scenting glands. All for the better since it was animalistic to scent someone. Threat or mate or sire. Useless in this modernizing era.

Serafina took quick peeks at the woman, unable to figure out what was so right about Ms. Chadwick.

Luckily, the woman didn't get straight to business. She went about the room, digging through files and cross-referencing them with those in another cabinet. Ms. Chadwick was tall like most people from Central, Serafina included. But there was an unnatural leanness to her frame. Serafina, as a centralian, was only curvy due to being born a bovina cattalia. Ms. Chadwick, on the other hand, had no real curves but a softness where the eye wandered.

A fluffiness if Serafina had to describe it.

Ms. Chadwick was well aware of her undisguised staring, watching Serafina through the sides of her thin-rimmed glasses. She made faces where Serafina's eyes lingered. Smiling smug when they were on her breasts. Making a naughty grin when they lingered on her shapely hips.

The woman opened her mouth to say something many times.

Always starting with, “Well, I know I can't be as big-breasted as a- Wait, that's inappropriate. Ignore me.” or “I've always been fond of red-heads bovina like yourself and uh- Nope. That wouldn't be good to say either. Gotta think about Legal. Why’d I ever take a teaching gig? This is so lame.”

Ms. Chadwick rocked freely on her high heels. Apparently unafraid of snapping the thin stems.

In her hands, she shuffled a stack of gathered paper before placing them on the desk. “Enough multi-tasking dawdling, right?” she said, sighing. “I've just never seen a case like yours. I mean yeah, a feline beastbane or a piggish beastbane. I could see why but a bovina? You guys supposed to be all 'free love, let's get some action every day.'”

Serafina blinked at her. “Excuse me?”

“That was inappropriate. I just uh. I don't really meet a lot of beast people in my line of work now. So I kinda get all-” Ms. Chadwick shrugged, shaking her head. “Don't worry, I can do the responsible thing.  
Business time go.”

Whatever free-spiritedness that was in Ms. Chadwick left.

Her demeanor changed, now cold and prim. No longer bouncing on her feet, the woman, the new headmistress, made an intimidating sight. She stood over Serafina. All height and no weakness. No lightness to distract from the dark figure she cut. This rigid headmistress stared down at Serafina, lips an unsettling line. Blue eyes unrelenting, unblinking.

Within them, Serafina saw herself. A monster.

What tension that been around them, bewildering and strange as it was, had been replaced with something much, much colder. Frozen, Serafina shivered under Ms. Chadwick's withering gaze. Her tail dropped and fled under her skirts, trembling. She watched the headmistress open those jaws to dispense what news she had to give. What terrible, terrible news it had to have been to have Ms. Chadwick come in person to say.

The headmistress didn't bother with any pleasantries.

“We cannot afford to receive your suppression aids anymore. Our apologies.” the headmistress said, her voice dour and brittle. A sharp difference to the carelessness and joy from before. No accent to be found. Serafina kept her eyes to her hands, waiting for the rest. The words, 'we cannot afford' stuck in her head, repeating. What? Why?

Serafina didn't know what to say. She stilled. Body straight as a rod.

“Our apologies.” Ms. Chadwick continued. “As a school, we've always tried to made arrangements for our students and your status as a feo-” the headmistress smiled thinly, catching her mistake. Serafina flinched. Feolkin, Ms. Chadwick was about to say. An old and ugly word for war-beast. Slave-beast. “As a cattalia,” she intoned, “shouldn't lead to an exception.”

“ _I-_ ”

“Yes, we are aware of the arrangement made when you joined this institution eight years ago.” the headmistress spoke over her. “We know that this is rather sudden. You may ask questions. You may petition the academy's treasury. And yes, you may seek alternative methods with handling your unique problem as long as you are discreet with your actions. But know this. We would have not asked you come if there were any options.”

“We?” Serafina said through trembling lips. “ _We?!_ ”

Ms. Chadwick took a moment to look reserved, solemn in her grace. Then she cracked, laughing. The headmistress moved her hand over her face. “End scene.” Her expression turned back to a laid-back one. “Aulra, I do sound professional. So yeah kid, you ain’t getting any more of those aids.”

Serafina stared at her hands, screaming on the inside.

What? They couldn't _afford_?

Serafina didn't bother thinking why. It made no sense. None! Her family, the house of Cornicello, already did most of the legwork for bringing her aids through the trade agreements. The shipping, the tariffs, the taxes, all was paid for. All Ms. Chadwick or any of her staff needed to do was show up at the village at the port to collect it and bring it to Serafina. Simple as that.

“You-”

Serafina stuttered, her voice almost a sob.

“I don't understand. If you had told me this in a letter, I would have made different arrangements before I arrived.” She'd been taking suppression aids most of her life. Serafina couldn't do anything about her horns and tails but everything else that came with being a bovina- The need to be milked and fucked and bred and more. Degradingly more. “But my family-”

Ms. Chadwick licked her teeth. They looked like fangs in the light.

“Are you going to cry on me? Need a moment? Because that's kinda weird. For your kind.” she said, shrugging. “This is the first time I've heard a feolkin- I mean, cattalia get upset about not not having to be milked to get a little peace. Do you hear me say it? Not not getting milked. That doesn't even sound right.”

“What do you mean? Why-”

“Well Red, not that I’m trying to put you in a box, but you cattalia have been upfront with yourselves since for~ev~er. Trying to fit in with humans is a fool’s game. Why play nice when you can fuck them over. Or just _fuck them_ literally as you horn-heads tend to do.” Ms. Chadwick said thoughtfully, stroking her own chin. “I do know where you’re coming from.”

“I’m not saying that you have to give up on your dreams of being accepted. You just have to do them in a way which it doesn’t do harm to your body.” The headmistress gave her a thumbs up. “It’s the only one you got! And between the two of us-”

She took off her cloak. Magic surged and left.

Ms. Chadwick now had a pair of yellow cat ears and a tail that swung under her dress. “You’re not alone in this.” She stuck out her tongue and made a pair of kitty paws with her hands. “Impressive, right?” The headmistress giggled, her voice high and off-key. “Well, enough introductions. Time to help you out with your monthly problem.”

“Uh what?”

Ms. Chadwick rolled her eyes. “I’ve already gone to the trouble to make alternative treatments for your problem.” she whined. “Now be super impressed by my work effort.” Serafina couldn’t stop staring at the feline’s ears. Fluffy and cute. And so, so adorable. “Hey! My eyes are down here!”

“Pardons. But uh-”

“This way please. Don’t make me have to _nya_ to come along.”

Serafina got onto her feet and followed after the flighty headmistress. Down and up and around. Through the halls and the towers and the basement tunnels that sat underneath the classrooms. Ms. Chadwick pointed out each and every hidden door and path that Serafina could use to make a fast get-away through. All leading to this main basement tunnel going deep into the earth.

Dust and ash and spiderwebs making themselves comfy in this narrow pit.

“I know this isn’t the most friendly-looking spot for you to do your business but I imagine you value privacy over a good view. And I can always have the device moved elsewhere should you wish it. But then I remember how you bovina like your dens so...” Ms. Chadwick trailed off, coming to a stop. Serafina bumped into her by accident. “And we’re here.”

Serafina looked passed the headmistress and saw a strange machine.

It vaguely resembled a milking stall. Milk pumps and glass cylinders and tubes attached around it. But there was no actual stall. No walls or panels meant to make use of the small space as efficiently as possible. The machine was spread out. Metal stands. Arms and feet rests. A mold-able flat cot resting on the padded ground. As Serafina studied it, she realized that the strange mix-match things were for a variety of milking positions. On her back. On her knees. In chains. Without chains.

“This is for me?” the girl said to the air.

It didn’t scare Serafina like she thought it would. Pumps and holds. Stands and holsters. They were ordinary things gathered for an ordinary purpose.

Ms. Chadwick shifted on her feet. “Um _yeah_. I’d had to seduce- _contact_ a variety of bovine educators to know which parts to get and how to handle your suppression aid withdrawal.” she cleared her voice. Switching into her headmistress’ tone. “And you _will_ be going through withdrawal. For about several months, your body will be aggressively be making pseudo-milk as it tries to clear out the suppression toxins.”

Pseudo-milk? “I never heard anything about that.”

“Most bovine don’t stay on suppression aids as long as you did.” Ms. Chadwick muttered. “I’ll be having a word with your parents about this as well. But your body wants to make the same volume of milk it should have produced from when you got Amare il latte the first time. Every year you went without a milking, it only doubled the amount you’d have to pay once off the aids.”

“But I thought the easiest way to end a love milk induced rut was to...” Serafina blushed. “ find a mate and have sex.”

The headmistress sighed. “But you’re not making the genuine goods at the moment. Pseudo-milk, remember?” Ms. Chadwick clasped her hands together. “I suppose you’ll understand once you’ve used the machine once or twice. I can’t explain it. I’m a cat. I had pseudo-milk by the gallons once and that was a wild ride. They should bottle the stuff.” she chuckled. “Well, I’ll be leaving.”

Serafina turned around. “You’re leaving?!”

“Well yeah, Red.” Ms. Chadwick snorted. “Headmistress. Student. _Sexual conduct_. I have to think about Legal.” The headmistress scratched her neck. “If we weren’t teacher and student, I’d teach you the wonders of the female body but uh… Gotta be professional. But I’m flattered. Find someone of your own peer group and make with the birds and the bees. Or just birds. Or just bees. Sex is wonderful. But not sex with teachers and other authority figures. That’s bad.”

The headmistress tapped on the stone.

Lights in the hollowed room flickered on. Around the walls and ceiling, Serafina saw various runes and spells inscribed in. Some for the lights. Others to lower or rise the temperature. And a few more runes she’d hadn’t learn yet.

“There are wards in this stone as you probably already see. Lets me and the nurse watch your vital signs and intervene if the machine gets too rowdy at doing its job. Has the same runic programming as a THEO by the way. But besides that, you’re on own. Use the machine at your own discretion.”

Ms. Chadwick stepped away. The sound of heels and lingering words the last to leave.

“Have fun!”

And thus, Serafina was left alone with the milking machine.


	2. The Milking Machine: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The size and weight of her blossoming breasts terrible on her lungs.
> 
> She wheezed, miserable. She panted, a little horny. Okay. A lot horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No school girl love in this chapter. Just tentacles. The best tentacles.

Now left alone, Serafina explored her ‘den’ as Ms. Chadwick called it. Besides the coarse walls and cool cave air that swept under her school skirts, the place was suitable. Serafina didn’t have anything else to compare it to. She’d spent her younger years adamant that she would be more than a milked monster and so whatever instruction she’d might have gotten from her fellow bovina went over her head.

Other than the machine, there were a few more strange things set aside for her use.

A queen-sized mattress. Three or so plush comforter sheets tossed aside as if the bed was hastily slept in and quickly remade. A plethora of feather-filled pillows. Serafina crossed over and touched on. Soft. Simple. It was obvious what this was this bedspread was for. Spending a night at the school if she’d lingered too long in her den.

But Serafina couldn’t see herself staying that long.

Also on the mattress, there was a freshly-washed uniform. The girl checked the tags. The uniform was in her size and it came with a note. “A new uniform will always be waiting for you here. Feel free to make messes!” Hmph. Serafina’s tail slapped the note aside. Messes? Milking? The girl plopped onto the bed and undid her boots’ knots. Serafina was not a messy monster. Serafina was a proud and prim young lady and she didn’t need to be humored by a-

Beastbane. Ah, that’s right. Ms. Chadwick was a beastbane. Not a human mocking her.

She’d had to go along with this charade because… Ms. Chadwick wanted the best for her. And that had to account for something, right? Once Serafina’s boots were off, the terrible things might have tracked dirt onto the machine’s padded floor, she’d approached it. The pads that occupied the ground around and under the milking machine’s wiring and supports looked okay. Stuffed and spongy under the bright purple shade that was its color.

The moment Serafina’s toes met pad, the runes along the poles and pillars came on.

A dozen of transparent screens fluttered by. Spouting numbers and welcomes and frantic messages too fast for her to read. Then came a ray of red light. The crimson glow washed over her from head to toe. Scanning. Recording her physical state and health signs. But more than that, she could feel the magic passing through her clothes. Her school uniform practically paper under the simulated sensation.

It wasn’t quite touch. No, it was different than that. But no less intimate.

The sensation started off tame. It left a light pressure, almost like a hand, a soothing open palm even, brushing over her head. Through her bushy locks, big curly red hair kept together by a yellow ribbon, this sensation continued. Then down to her face and cheeks. The pressure grazing along her brown skin. Serafina hid in her arms. Shaken. Baffled. But a little curious to see where this went.

She wanted to see what was so special about this milking machine. This Theo.

“You can go a little further.” she squeaked out. Eyes darting around. It would be embarrassing if anyone caught her- Oh. There were no other students here. No humans here. Not even Ms. Chadwick with her careless freedom. It was only Serafina. There was no need to hide what she wanted to ask- “You can.” she gulped, lips hot as she confessed. “Touch me more.” No one really has. She was above that sort of thing and below the affections of her fellow students. Her love life has, as a result, been horribly dismal.

Now Serafina wasn’t completely sure if Theo followed vocal commands. But it seemed to understand.

The sensation ran down into her shirt. Bypassing easily her undershirt and bra. Not hands. But also not not hands. Was there a word for this stimulation? This phantom touching of her female form. The sensation cupped her. That light touch tapping down on her firm breasts and their shameless nipples.

Serafina looked down, trying to see if there was a trick to it.

A machine part enchanted invisible or some wayward spirit taking advantage. She saw no sham. Her breasts were as idle as always. But the sensation was still there. This feeling of something touching the underside of her vulnerable mounds. The sensation moved around them. Rubbing along the curve of each breast. Teasing the darker rings of brown flesh that surrounded her nubs.

Outright stimulated, her mounds began to grow.

One size. Two. Her breasts grew. Swelling. Surging. Formerly the size of apples and terrible for her social health, her fertile pair rose on her chest. Her bra went pop. Her blouse went pop. The first three buttons flying out of sight. Serafina panted and lost her posture. She dropped to her knees. Unconcerned about the rest of her body, her titty trouble-makers kept at it. They grew even more. Engorged nipples sticking through her bra cups. The size and weight of her blossoming breasts terrible on her lungs. She wheezed, miserable. She panted, a little horny. Okay. A lot horny.

Serafina meant to unclasp her bra and take her bodice off but then the sensation decided to become two.

This newer sensation caressed her belly. Brushed her lower waist and wide hips. Then it went further down. Feathering along her thighs and liping along her lush rump. Feeling touch on both the middle of her back and breasts, it triggered an instinct in Serafina.

A filthy need that she’d be loathed to admit elsewhere.

Serafina fell forward. Arms and elbows on the ground. Her ass ready and presented in the air. The sensation groped her ass. Ticked the underside of her knees. Kissed her feet and ankles. Serafina’s tail shook, wagging left and right.

She didn’t moan.

Moaning would have been admitting she was interested in something other than being milked.

But she did groan. Just a little bit.

The sensation gripped both her thighs, invisible thumbs loving the tender flesh there. Serafina leaned forward, close to being aroused beyond measure. This touch. This non-touch rather. She’d never experienced anything like this. There wasn’t a human trying to mock her. Not a fellow cattalia humoring her little crusade. This was only touch. Pure and simple. Without guilt. Without shame.

If she could muster up a little more-

“I-” Serafina started. “Could you-” she tried again. “This doesn’t have anything to do with milking. But. Could you touch me there? I want to feel you inside... my pussy. Please.”

The sensation moved up her thighs. Honing in on that space between her legs. Between her stockings and panties, there isn’t much to protect her from the pressure rising there. Not only from it the machine but from herself. Heat and blood collecting in her stiff and hard clit.

The sensation doesn’t touch her once when it is there. It doesn’t brush or graze or even kiss.

It licked. One solid move swiping up and down her virgin folds.

Serafina groaned into the padding. Her hot breath now steam in the crisp air. The temperature dropping. Perked nipples were now frozen nubs. Now extended to their full length, her nipples were more udder-like. Longer. Painfully sensitive. The bits of her bra that lingered on her form was pushed up and out of the way by her inflated breasts. Her thick nipples drizzled and dripped. Milk trickling out. Fat and full, her mounds didn’t even need a real hand to lead the milk out. Caught on the floor, Serafina’s strength faltering, she wounded up resting on top of them. The white liquid collected around her nipples and gushed. The two streams of cream-pale milk drenched her top and puddled around her.

Curse it! That was a mess, wasn’t it?

The smell of fresh milk taunted her. Serafina often felt nauseous around the stench but now, alone and soaked with it sinking into the rest of her uniform, she enjoyed it. Serafina had a demure sniff of the aromas in the air. Not only was their was milk but her rut phenomenons as well. Her pores opened. A sheet of sweat dotting her arched body. And her sex, sweet and sensual, bathed the room with her scent.

Gasping, Serafina twisted and turned. Restless. Wanting.

She pushed her hips back, primal and feral expecting to collide against a pair of legs. Or a mate. The sensation drove into her. Stimulating her lower lips, the pink weak flesh between them, and her aching clit. It slotted into her wet hole. Filling up but not stretching her untouched place. The feel. The phantom touch. It was the perfect size. Her inner walls tried to squeeze and clamp around the intrusion. Yearning a bit of friction and girth. But being intangible, the sensation couldn’t provide.

Serafina rocked her hips back into it. Empty but not. Her mind was hot. Her heart even hotter.

Her fattening breasts dragged along the ground. The deep curve between her valley-deep mounds was glossy with her sweat and drool. Breathing through her nose became troublesome. She panted. She huffed. Breathing hard. Breathing heavy. The thing in her chest pounded away. Her heartbeat noisy and loud. But it couldn’t compare to the relentless milk. The fresh ambrosia begging to be let it out.

A screen popped up.  

> Basic User Identification and Sampling of General Erogenous Zones Complete.

The light pressure around her breasts and pussy vanished. She couldn’t accept that. She hadn’t-

> Report Name and Preference of Usage.

Serafina groaned, her voice rich with lust. “Please milk me.”

> Report Name and Preference of Usage.

“I don’t. I don’t want care- Gah!” she muttered, her body and mind in a frenzied state. “Words are hard. Stupid. Just do it. Milk me. Sire me. Breed me. Come on. Come on!” Serafina flipped over. Her slender hands moving over her massive breasts. Bigger even more. Two pillowly masses, mounds no longer but hilltops if one needed to be crude, sat on her chest. The front of her blouse wrinkled and sagging. The white fabric transparent and thin, her warm brown skin visible.

Dizzy and needy and burning with want, the girl didn’t wait for the machine to get on with it.

One hand went to her right breast, kneading the sizable flesh there. The other went below, yanking up her skirts and diving into the seat of her undergarments. The second her fingers touched her sex, physical touch verses the phantom tease, oh she cried out. Her head swam. Her breath gone. She freely went at it. Relishing at the naughty touch of her pussy mound. Inexperienced, Serafina played with her quivering folds and rigid clit. Taking the angry lower nub between her fingers and squeezed.

> THEO shall go through the list of recommended usernames and preferences.

Serafina ignored the inane words.

She distracted herself from the miserable machine by chasing pleasure. Her hands grew slick. Feminine fluid. Pearling drops of milk. They took to each respective hand, aiding her frenzy for completion. Climaxing. Cumming crudely. The girl lifted her hips to rock into her pussy-pleasuring hand. The visible sensation. Perceivable and well-received if she could frankly admit. It blew her brief experience with the phantom touch out of the water. Delicious. Divine. She stroked around her hole. Not yet brave enough to stick a finger in.

But her alone time soon came to an end.

A pair of ankle chains latched around her feet. A similar pair around her wrists, lifting them away from her wet breasts and soaked panties. The chains lifted her up, making her stand for the whim of the machine. Serafina tried her restraints. Flexing her hands to see if she could slip free her wrists. Wiggling her feet to do the same. No such luck. She was soundly trapped. The metal cuffs, though padded with the same substance of the floor, weren’t going give.

Serafina pulled on the chains on her hands. Pooling on her bovine strength to make the chains buckle.

The girl didn’t particularly like all of her inhuman traits. Besides the physical faults, there were quirks as well. Unreasonable strong. Weak at the magic she loved. Serafina had come to this academy to be a mage. One of the few trade classes go at solo hunts. But by the time she came to school, the girl had no expectations to be allowed to be a member of a party outside of being a glorified pack mule.

Yet unlike everything else that broke when she used her full power, the chains were underwhelmed.

The metal cuffs glowed. Tightening around her limbs in a clear warning. And it excited her. Serafina tugged and tugged, refusing to quell her struggle just yet. Her unladylike strength. Her rigid form and figure. To think it would only be a machine that could withstand it. She tried to kick with her heels. Bend the cuffs with her wrists. Theo, the awful machine, allowed this to go on for a few minutes. It scanned her again. The perverted magic brushing over her captured body. And yet the combination of both, the phantom touch and the restraints. It was too much.

Serafina lost her vigor. She groaned, desperately writhing in heat and want.

> Username: Uddertomeetyou  
>  Preference: [MILKMAID]

The chains loosened, allowing Serafina free range to walk. A few feet away, the machine moved a stand and several glass cylinders. The intent clear. It was going to milk her like a cow. And though that is what she wanted, her breasts aching, throbbing, needing to be drained for her to get her wits back, Serafina wasn’t going to let Theo have its way so easily. The miserable machine put her in a fit and a fit it was going to get. She stayed her ground, refusing to budge.

And unlike before, Theo decided to be more active towards her refusal.

The chains jerked the girl along. Heels gliding on the padded floor. She kicked and fought. Her tail manic and lashing out. Breasts slapping on another. And yet, she was wetter than before. Her sweet juices flowing lewdly down her thighs. The holds and restrains, they were arresting, pun intended, with their power and resolute unchanging will. Serafina wished she had that kind of strength. But that was madness talking. They were chains. Inanimate objects. Of course, they were unchanging! They were that way forever.

Serafina scowled. Halfway there, she took control. She didn’t need to be led. She’d do the leading.

The girl proudly walked to the stand, and unknowing what else to do, allowed Theo to have the next move. The restrains made her bend over. Her belly and waist rested on the foam-soft stand while breasts and ass was out for all to see. Her skirts’ hem scantly raised over her cheeky rump. Tits, heavier than ever and fuller than they ever should be, dangled in their fabric prison. The chains on her ankles forced her legs to spread. All of her weight resting on the balls of Serafina’s feet.

She squirmed for the fun of it. Shivering. Shuddering in anticipation.

> Proceed: [Yes/No?]

Serafina nodded before she considered the machine might need a verbal answer. “Please. Yes.”

First one. Two. Then three metal and magic-made tentacles rose from the complicated wires of Theo’s set-up. The first two were slimmer than than the bulky and stout third one. The last one practically resembling a cock-shaped rod. The thinner tentacles went to her ruined blouse and front. Slithering into her clingy sagging shirt.

Black and ridged with shell-like joints, the tentacles tormented her breasts.

They entwined themselves around her flushed titties, squeezing from right around the base of each mound. The pleasure. The pain. Big already, her breasts became even bigger. They swelled once more. A glut of milk and flesh ballooning in front of her eyes. The blouse could take no more. It ripped, the last few buttons shooting off to places unknown. The straps around her bra tore. The undergarment falling to the floor.

Her puffed-out breasts swung and bobbed, spilling out to nearly eclipse her own head by size alone.

Serafina moaned and sobbed, tears taking to the corners of her eyes. There was pain. Soreness and sensitivity knifing through her body. There was pleasure. Bliss and euphoria washing away the sting. She stomped with her feet. Shook her hips. Serafina was in rut. Her human moans was falling away to make room for the beast. The mare she was inside. She crooned. Her tail arching across her back.

The thin tentacles raised her breasts, lining them for the open glass cylinder placed beneath them.

They started slow. From the base of her breast to the distended tit-flesh, they went back and forth. Directing the milk to gather around her nipples. Serafina dropped her head. Mind boiling. Body steaming. She was so horny and desperate and needy. The tentacles’ tips moved to her pining nubs, giving them the touch they so desired. Thickened and pliant, her nipples wept. Milk flooding out. Serafina cried. Her voice echoing and bouncing off the walls. Letting her hear her own frenzied wail.

The milk, her milk, foamy and fresh and oh so white, clattered into the cylinder.

So distracted by her first milking, Serafina cared little about the cool air growing on her rear cheeks. The rod-shaped tentacle pushed up her school skirts, hoisting the fabric to drape along the middle of her back. White panties remaining, the tentacle hooked itself under her waistband. Tugging down the last of her undergarments. The tentacle moved down her chunky cheeks and positioned itself in front of her unsuspecting slit. It was far, far bigger than her tiny hole. The feel of its wide large head against her hole. She twitched. Her tail lashing to chase it away.

The tentacle endured her tail’s violence. Pushing itself firmly against her clit.

Serafina shifted on her feet. What was it going to do? The tentacle began to rotate. Not the metal limb itself the rod attachment. In tight circles, it massaged her clit. Vibrating. Pulsating. Her knees buckled. Her breath went out. The stimulation went everywhere. Through her veins to her limbs to everything else attached to her giddy frame. Serafina threw her hips back, increasing her pleasure. She used her knees to go up and down. Directing the tentacle to other places. Her folds. Her hole. Her lovely clit. They all needed that vibrating touch.

As the rod-shaped tentacle worked her, Serafina’s milk took on another color.

Instead of being only white, the liquid coming out now a sparkling sheen to it. It almost looked like Amare il latte. Love milk. But the miracle drink didn’t sparkle. It had a presence. Powerful. Potent. The tentacles around her breasts increased their grip, pumping even more milk out. At this rate, Serafina might have to consider a new occupation. Faucet instead of student. The white out pour roared into the cylinder, shiny bubbles collecting around the nearly filled rim. After reaching a certain limit, the containers were moved away and a pair of milking pumps were set out for her.

The tentacles guided Serafina’s gushing nipples to the waiting pumps.

The suction. Oh, the suction! It was a marvel to behold. It jerked her breasts up and down, corralling the milk into long steel tubes. Serafina’s breath hitched. There it was. Relief. Pure relief. The milk rushed out by the liter. Rattling inside the tubes to cylinders to more tubes.

> Switching Preference.

“Wait, I like this mode.”

> Username: Whore1Holes  
>  Preference: [BROODMARE]

The stand tilted, lifting up Serafina’s lower end until her toes barely touched the ground. The rod-shaped tentacle moved from her pussy. It dug into her clothes, tearing the back of her blouse and skirts. Now rags, her school uniform tatters dropped to the floor. Disrobed, Serafina shivered in the cold. It wasn’t her imagination. The temperature had dropped. The cool and crisp air became downright frosty.

Five tentacles presented themselves for her inspection, she assumed. All modeled as different cocks.

“Am I supposed to choose?”

> THEO’s Genitalia Rosters Includes:  
>  [Bovine Cock], [Human Cock], [Goblin Cock], [Wyrm Cock], [Uncategorized Beastbane Cocks]

“Can I just have the smallest?”

> THEO’s Size Ranking Includes [From Smallest to Biggest]:  
>  [Wyrm Cock], [Human Cock], [Goblin Cock], [Bovine Cock], [Uncategorized Beastbane Cocks]

And though Theo had reordered the tentacles, the actual size didn’t add up to what it said on the panel.

The wyrm cock was the thinnest of the bunch. Thin and almost reasonable if she could ignore the dozens of inches that was on the tentacle attachment. Same went with the rest. None of them were small. The human cock longer than the average mentioned in her textbooks. Erect and strapping with size. The goblin member was extended only a few centimeters more. But it had girth and ridges that looked uncomfortable. And the bovine cock. It was actually the shortest of the set but that _thickness_. The beefy arm-thick meat that was the bovine male.

Serafina forced her eyes away. Ignoring her renewed drooling.

All the cocks were fine to look at but she couldn’t imagine any of them inside without hurting her.  
“I can’t pick any.” she admitted. “Let’s go with Whore1Hole’s favorite. I can signal out right? Anytime? If it hurts or I feel uncomfortable, I mean.”

> User may abort anytime. Theo will also abort stimulation if physical health is in danger.

“Thank you.”

> Proceed: [Yes/No?]

Serafina eyed the cocks one last time. She’ll only have to get used to one right?

“Yes.”

To her surprise, the human cock was chosen out of the grouping. The tentacle maneuvered to her backslide and rubbed against her pussy. Not padded or cool like the rod-shaped tentacle, Serafina flinched. It gave off a startling heat. Feeling almost real, not that Serafina would know, virgin and all. It must be magic simulating the cock head and the thickness of a human’s shaft.

Slick with her fluids, the tentacle prodded her hole. Gently easing open the slit for access.

Serafina blinked. Unsure how to compare this to what she’d thought breeding and milking entailed. She knew what her body wanted. To be stuffed and fucked and rutted until she was either with child or exhausted beyond measure. But her mind was still here. She was still a person. Still able to say yes or no and have thoughts and think. Her tail looped in the air. Her body ached. She was still Serafina. Not a monster. Not a thing to be bred. Maybe Ms. Chadwick had a point about the suppression aids. She would have never known if nobody went out their way to make her stop.

The tentacle moved into her, its inches swallowed by her hungry hole.

Lubricated beyond all measure, the human cock met no resistance within her inner walls. Serafina huffed, her feet shaking. Her insides molding around this intruder. So cold, she sought the warmth. Clutching. Clinching. The tentacle took its time. Barely moving as it filled her. Serafina tried to move her hips. To buck. To force the length all the way in. But her restrains clamped down, locking her in place. The stand tilted even further. Taking her toes for the ground. Her feet swam, trying to find something to rest on. It almost felt like was floating.

The tentacle finally bottomed out. Her pussy ached and throbbed. Bundles of nerves igniting.

Serafina considered some things as much as she could _consider_ with a cock inside her. Didn’t this count as her first time? Having her virginity took by a machine? It didn’t feel like it. Sure, there was _something_ inside her that hadn't been there ever. But it felt the same as if she went to a sex shop and bought a toy. So, Serafina ruminated, did losing one's virginity need another person. Or was she overthinking it? It needed an intent for one. And, Serafina supposed, she had the right to choose when and where her chastity was given. This was her first time. Yes. But this wasn’t where she gives her virginity. Or did that not make sense?

As Serafina contemplated chastity and virginhood, the tentacle attempted to fuck the train of thought from her head.

The human cock started with some slack strokes. Slow. Easy. The shaft went in and out. The cockhead occasionally bumping against a nerve. Then it quickened. Its thrusts filling with vigor and speed. It slammed back into her pussy. Each rough stroke causing her thick-set hips to jiggle and bounce. Every curve on her body making a fleshy thwap from the swift rut.

The sex-summoned quake bounded across her form to rattle even her breasts, still pumped for milk.

Serafina moaned, enduring the rough play. Her pussy gushed. Wetness coating the tentacle’s length. The human cock twisted inside of her. Pleasure rising. Titillation at maximum peak. She came. She came for the very first time. Her clit throbbed one last time and then the gratification went rampant. Her orgasm flooded her system. Her hips shaking, feet curling, thighs twitching, breath slow, breath gone. Serafina screamed, her body a mess. Every one of her limbs out of control. Looking to grab. Looking to cling to something but she was swept away.

> Switching Preferences.

Wh-What?

> Username: Whore2Holes  
>  Preference: [BROODMARE]

A pair of tentacles wrapped around her weak knees. Another set to her plump cheeks. They pulled apart her buttocks and squirted a lube-like substance around her rim. “Whore2Holes?” The tentacles massaged the lube around. Lubricating her backdoor entrance. Then they delved into her ring of muscles. “You mean... Even there?” Loosening the tight flesh there. The tentacles alternated. Shooting more lube. Massaging her asshole.

The goblin cock, studded with ridges and bumps, slid down the crack of her ass.

> Proceed: [Yes/No?]

“Yes, but is this the _same_ user?”

> Records show that the same user made the modifications.

The goblin cock dribbled hot steamy pre-cum on to her cheeks. Gooey substances, warm and cold, was slathered on her brown skin by the nearby prepping tentacles. Serafina heard and felt the tentacles douse the goblin cock in fresh lube. Getting it ready to enter her from behind. She wasn’t sure how it would get a sure shot in. The human cock was still inside her. Fucking her to another orgasm. Her hips weren’t steady. Bouncing to the erratic beat.

A fat dollop of cum dropped directly onto her hole. Slipping down her curves and streaking a dirty line.

Then the goblin cock plowed in. The crown of its cock, bumps all around, stretching her rim on impact. Serafina gasped. Her ass muscles surrendering like silk on flesh to the solid girth packed around the member. The ridges ran across her sweet flesh. Electrifying every thrust in. Heart-stopping every thrust out. The bumps dragged. Scraping. Kneading the flesh into boneless submission. Her lush cheeks bounced. The fleshy thwaps increasing from the pair of cocks inside her. The goblin member squirted inside of her. More hearty cum. Releasing hot white seed. It oozed out her gaping rim, gushing down her writhing legs.

> Username: Whore3Holes  
>  Preference: [BROODMARE]

“A third?!”

The wyrm cock brushed against her lips. The long length imposing and absolutely terrible. “Can I have a shorter-” The tentacle stuck its tip inside, squirting sweet-tasting cum right on her tongue. Serafina jerked her head away, gagging. “See here, you rude Cock! _My mouth is not a hole_. I talk with this-” The tip went right back in. Secreting more of that sweet and yummy fluid. What Serafina couldn’t swallow spilled onto her chin and breasts. Staining them in drops of white.

> Proceed: [Yes/No?]

“I… do… _eat_ with this.” Serafina said, licking her lips. The cum tingled on her tongue. A bit of spice to go with sweet. As much milk as she made, the girl hadn’t gotten a drop. She was thirsty. “This is the last one, right? I know I don’t have any more holes or anything that could be used sexually.”

Serafina opened her mouth willingly this time.

Flattening her tongue so the wyrm cock would have a little more room. She couldn’t imagine that she could take the whole length inside. Thin as a branch but much longer than a bit of rope, Serafina took the cock inside. The first few inches went without fanfare. Her cheeks bulged. Her eyes watered. But more of sugary cummy sap made it bearably. It must have had a chemical agent of sort. Her mouth was growing lax. Idle to obey her commands. Her jaw, slobbering like a dog, fell open and her gagging problem went away.

The wyrm cock pushed passed her tongue and went further in.

Serafina switched to breathing out her nose. It was the best choice, her mouth now stuffed with cock. The two tentacles in her lower body slowed. Allowing the wyrm cock to get adjusted inside. Unlike with the goblin and human cock, the tentacle in her mouth didn’t emit heat. It seemed to absorb it. The wyrm cock needed warming up from her hot tongue. She hummed around it, liking how it responded. Changing temperatures. Vibrating right back.

She set the pace.

Serafina drew her head back in a languid motion, drawing from the member before slurping it right in. It was lewd. Loud. Filthy as how her saliva mixed with cum. They picked up in speed. The wyrm cock meeting each one of her thrusts with a well-received zeal.

> Username: Whore4Holes  
>  Preference: [BROODMARE]

“Umpth?!”

The milk pumps unlatched, releasing her nipples. The tentacle around her left breast squeezed and twisted her dark nub. Directing it up to the one of the waiting cocks. Serafina sputtered around the wyrm member. Swollen and sloshing, her udder-thick nipple’s entrance was worked and loosened. Widening into a usable hole.

Her nub throbbed. The milk surged her breast once more. Swelling it even further.

She needed to be milked, not fucked!

“EEPTHEO!!”

> As User cannot make verbal commands, THEO is monitoring physical state.

“Mahfpth! Msmh Shaqic! _Msmh Shaqic_!”

One of the various beastbane cocks went for her newest hole. Dragging its cockhead across her ring of dark flesh. And curse it all, it felt so, so good! As the skin around her breast tightened from the sensation, the slim beastbane cock moved to her nipple hole. Swiping at the milk raining out the new entrance. Then it dove in. Plowing deep into her tit-flesh and forcing all the milk inside out.

Serafina shrieked in ecstasy. Her nerves white-hot. Her screams muffled by the wyrm cock.

> Username: Whore5Holes  
>  Preference: [BROODMARE]

Her right breast was given the same treatment. Twisted and squeezed. The nubs’ hole stretched out to accommodate a bigger size. The two cocks in her nipples pistioned inside. Thrusting. Bombarding her breasts into seismic quakes. Each of her hearty mounds wasting and flooding milk by the gallon. The ground before her feet. Her tattered school clothes. The pad she stood on. It was submerged in the runoff. The purple padding soundly saturated with a bright white recolor.

> Username: WhoreAllHoles  
>  Preference: [BROODMARE]

All holes? What were all holes?!

The wyrm cock left her lips with a satisfied pop. Serafina enjoyed her breath of fresh air. The human cock in her pussy left as well. The changing of the guard it must have been. The wyrm cock retook the human’s place, thrusting into her snug hole. Meanwhile, Serafina gawked at the new cocks presented. They were all male bovine cocks. Husky and in rut-heat, they were impossibly veiny and packed with seed and size. And each one of them were lining up to have at her mouth.

> Proceed: [Yes/No?]

“Nuu-No! No. I can’t take _all_ of them.” she exclaimed. “You’re crazy if you think I can, Theo! I’m done for today. Just finish me off.”

> Switching Preference.

"Thank Aulra. Please pick something reasonable."

> Username: ClimaxQueen  
>  Preference: [HERDHEIFER]

All the tentacles drilled Serafina without mercy. The cocks vibrating at the top speed. She came again and again. Her vision took a turn. Dark into white into dark again. Stars. Moons. Heaven and paradise. Her sensitivity went up, hitting a fever pitch. Serafina was swept away. The string-thin line of pleasure and pain doing nothing to keep her wits with her. At some point, the girl's will gave. Her sexual stamina unable to keep up with the prowess and appetite that ClimaxQueen must have. Cocks still pounding inside, dutifully winding her up into another release.

She passed out, satisfied beyond measure.

* * *

 

 

Morning or noon or night, there was no way to tell time in this place, Serafina woke up in bed.

While this stone den wasn't the comforting four walls of the boarding house, it was growing on her. She laid in the bed of before. The simple queen-sized mattress and its comforter sheets. The girl sat up, studying herself. She'd been washed and redressed in her slumber. The garb she was wearing now was a green nightgown. It fit snugly around her subdued breasts. No titty troublemakers for the moment. Her breast size had gone down. Right back to her embarrassing but bearable big bust.

"Knock-Knock, Red."

Ms. Chadwick stood by the tunnel's start. Dressed in something much more professional. A blouse and pencil skirt in black.

"Already checking yourself out, huh? Horn heads." the headmistress kidded. "Mind if I intrude on your personal time? I have this one transfer who's gone picked a fight with a man-eating plant."

Transfers were nothing but trouble in Serafina's mind. She couldn't keep the ire out of her tongue. "And you've come to me because..."

Ms. Chadwick looked away. Guilt bright in her blue gleaming eyes. "She's a guild brat. Believes the old-school way of dealing with monsters. And you're already going through withdrawal. So I _figured_." she blurted, speeding through her explanation. "Two stones, one bird! Ah, that isn't right. Three stones, one bird! Yup, that's the one. So uh, I need you to _humor_ her while me and the early-bird staff figure out what to do."

"Humor?"

"Red, I know you liked the milking machine. Ya didn't leave. The machine's been used. But have you ever been done by a faunaweed? It'll be the first of many, _many_ good times. In theory. I know I've been never been done by one but you know how it is Centralia. They put those plants on display and drop a scanty-clad romp rabbit inside the ward barrier. I'd do it myself... But you know. Incognito, cough cough."

Serafina sat quietly. Thinking. She allowed the appropriate amount of time before giving her answer.

"No."

"Come on! Three stones, one bird! The math is there. Horn heads and tail butts have to stick together!" 


End file.
